I Love You Dad
by lucifendi
Summary: lil mao mao one shot !


_A/N: I suck at story names and this is really short and really bad. I just suddenly got inspiration and like always critical comments are welcomed_

Adorabat quickly flew back into the enclosed cave, panting slightly from her previous battle which she'd narrowly won. Careful not to make too much noise she sat by Mao Mao, who was resting on a pile of dry leaves she'd collected for him.

"We shouldn't have come out here, especially not when you're like this." She sat down next him, worry and guilt tracing her face.

"I told you, Adora, I'm fine." Mao Mao stopped to cough into a tissue slightly, ignoring the spots of blood that showed, and instead wincing and clutching his ribs.

"You're not fine Dad! We're all alone out here and you're sick and Badgerclops must be so worried and you're injured and it's all m-"

"Adora don't you dare." Mao Mao glared slightly. "I'm the one who said we should leave and who tried to help you, getting myself injured." He paused to look at the blood slowly spilling out the bandage on his stomach, knowing he was growing weaker.

"We don't have any more bandages left, but we're nearly back I can get you some more soon." Adora wiped her eyes, trying to hide her faint tears. Mao Mao just nodded and coughed again, a few spots of blood again appearing on the thin tissue.

"Okay, we'll go now." Adora stood up and positioned herself to lift him up.

"No Adora, I'm," he paused for a second making Adora's heart stop, fearing his next words. "I'm not going to make it, especially if I move." His voice trembled slightly as he masked his fear.

"No." She whispered. "No no no dad you'll be okay, Badgerclops will be here soon c'mon, we can make it."

Adora grabbed his hand feeling a dull numbness take over her body, although she had known there was a chance he may die the cold reality shocked her.

"Adora you were the best daughter I could have ever asked you. Whatever you dream of you can do and I'm so proud of you." Mao Mao heard his voice get weaker and every word had a longer gap between it, his shoulder and chest aching more and more.

"No, dad. Dad, you'll be fine." Adora felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"And.. I want you to have her." He handed her his legendary sword, his most precious item. "You can be the next legendary hero."

Adora took the sword before collapsing gently on Mao Mao's chest, feel his good arm wrapped around her gently, holding the sobbing girl close.

"Adora, I love you, and I'm sorry if I ever wasn't a good enough parent."

"I love you Dad, you were the best." She heard her voice break as she felt his breathing slow down. She lay there, silently crying as Mao Mao's body slowly became cold.

She wasn't sure how long she'd stayed like that, it felt like hours and her legs were stiff from sitting so long. When Badgerclops yelled: "I found them!" the happiness in his voice broke her heart and she felt guilt fill her.

"Adora! Mao Mao!" Badgerclops ran in, arms wide and a huge smile on his face.

Adore covered her mouth and rushed past him, choking back a sob. "I'm so sorry." She muttered, unsure if he even heard her clearly.

She paused at the cave, turning to see Badgerclops falling to the ground in front of Mao Mao. She knew that image would haunt her for the rest of her life as she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She turned around, away from Badgerclops and away from Mao Mao.

Mao Mao's funeral was one of the hardest things she'd gone through. Holding back her tears through her speech, the sword that was now hers a constant reminder of what she could have done, what she felt as though she should have done to save him.

After it had finally finished she sat by his grave, her heart heavy. The moon hit the words engraved in the stone but to her tear-filled eyes, they were blurry and smudged.

"I'm sorry I didn't save you Dad. I miss you. But I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She felt herself shake slightly, whether it was from the chilling breeze or her emotions she couldn't tell.

"I'll be a legendary hero. Almost as great as you"


End file.
